


Swan Queen Christmas Fic Exchange

by beatthe0dds



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan Queen Christimas Fic Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatthe0dds/pseuds/beatthe0dds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is not a fic but simply an FYI to a collection of Christmas Fluff Fics posted in Tumblr. To those who have Tumblr accounts, you can vote for your favorite fic by reblogging or liking the entry post. </p><p>[If you don't have a Tumblr account, [why?? kidding] you can still enjoy the fics as they are publicly posted.]</p><p>Other than that, Happy Swan Queen Holidays everyone.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Swan Queen Christmas Fic Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a fic but simply an FYI to a collection of Christmas Fluff Fics posted in Tumblr. To those who have Tumblr accounts, you can vote for your favorite fic by reblogging or liking the entry post. 
> 
> [If you don't have a Tumblr account, [why?? kidding] you can still enjoy the fics as they are publicly posted.]
> 
> Other than that, Happy Swan Queen Holidays everyone.

**1\. Under the Ribbon**

It was the middle of the night on Christmas Eve. Henry was sound asleep. Emma was awoken by her alarm, and sat up confused. She looked around… Regina was nowhere to be found. On her pillow, however, was a little note.

‘Come downstairs, there’s a present under the tree that you get to open right now

[Read More](http://beatthe0dds.tumblr.com/post/36948972424/sq-xmas-fic-exchange-entry-under-the-ribbon)

**2\. This One Won’t Be Blue**

“Oww! Shi – shoot.” Emma hissed as she once again jammed herself in the finger with a needle.

Henry, for his part, tried – and failed – to stifle his giggles, which caused Emma to toss some of the popcorn that she was supposed to be stringing at him instead. He plucked a few pieces off his clothes and tossed them into his mouth, crunching them with a smile.

[Read More](http://beatthe0dds.tumblr.com/post/36940685606/sq-xmas-fic-exchange-entry-this-one-wont-be-blue)

**3\. Warm In My Heart**

“Henry, be careful! Go slow,” Regina’s brow creased in worry as Henry took his first wobbling stumble out onto the pristine and smooth ice. The pond was as reflective as Regina’s mirror, and not yet a scratch on its surface. Snow fell in large lazy fluffy flakes adding to the few powdery inches on the ground. Next to a large thermos of hot chocolate, Emma and Regina sat side by side on a fallen tree lacing up their skates.

“Are you sure it’s cold enough? He’s not going to fall through, right?” Emma watched as Henry lowered himself to his knees on the ice to avoid his first fall.

[Read More](http://beatthe0dds.tumblr.com/post/36940682096/sq-xmas-fic-exchange-entry-warm-in-my-heart)

**4\. Message Received**

**Message received Mon 4.45pm:** Right, so, Regina I’m back. Obviously. You probably guessed from the big freaking party they’re throwing at Granny’s. Wanna come down, grab some cake, thank me for saving your ass?

 **Message received Mon 4:55pm:** I don’t think so Miss Swan. Crowds of former constituents casting ugly, petulant slurs in my direction and being force-fed revolting layers of sugared treats is not my idea of fun. And you did not, as you so crudely put it, save my ass.

[Read More](http://beatthe0dds.tumblr.com/post/36940679291/sq-xmas-fic-exchange-entry-message-received)

**5\. Henry’s Christmas Wish**

It wasn’t supposed to be like this, Henry thinks to himself, as he glances around the room, with a scowl reminiscent of Regina. He hates this. The curse was supposed to bring them all together. Instead Emma’s still in Fairy Tale land with Mary Mar-Snow. And he’s stuck in Storybrooke, spending Christmas eve at the diner with Grandpa and the rest of Storybrooke’s residents, pretending everything’s normal. It was stupid. Christmas isn’t even celebrated in Fairy Tale Land, at least that’s what he heard Ler-Grumpy moaning about, that this was all for “the kid’s benefit”. He’s guessing that Grumpy was referring to him.

[Read More](http://beatthe0dds.tumblr.com/post/36940669591/sq-xmas-fic-exchange-entry-henrys-christmas-wish)

**6\. Emma and Regina’s Christmas Miracle In a Box.**

When Regina Mills and Emma Swan finally declare their love for one another, it is in front of the entire town. It is also just after a magical war that sees nearly half the town jinxing and cursing one another all around them. Amid the wreckage, Emma and Regina (thinking they might turn into toads at any moment) grasp one another’s hands and scream their devotion.

“I love you Regina Mills…” Emma’s voice is loudest.

“I love you, Emma, I…” Regina leans in and is about to pull Emma close, when some magically insane woman in a nun’s habit screams at them both.

“Sinners!” The fake nun (there aren’t any real nuns in Storybrooke) throws some odd spell at Emma and Regina both. She mutters something about man lying with other men and many women lying with one man and after blathering awhile, she stops and wanders off.

[Read More](http://beatthe0dds.tumblr.com/post/36940666600/sq-xmas-fic-exchange-entry-emma-and-reginas)

**7\. Last Christmas**

_Last Christmas._

“I truly hope you don’t believe in mistletoe, Miss Swan.” Regina muttered sarcastically. It was Christmas Eve, and Emma was over at Henry’s request. However, Henry had gone to bed and left the two women downstairs with only each other for company.

[Read More](http://beatthe0dds.tumblr.com/post/36940662023/sq-xmas-fic-exchange-entry-last-christmas)

**8\. It’s Christmas, Let’s Be Glad!**

—-

Since it’s Christmas, let’s be glad

Even if your life’s been bad

There are presents to be had

(It’s Christmas! Let’s Be Glad by Sufjan Stevens)

—-  


“You’re kidding me with this Santa stuff, right?”

[Read More](http://beatthe0dds.tumblr.com/post/36940659411/sq-xmas-fic-exchange-entry-its-christmas-lets-be)

**9\. A Different Kind of Magic**

“Henry, you’re going to be late for lunch with David.” Regina’s voice was tentative now in a way it had never been before, so Henry took advantage of the few extra moments to run the envelope over his tongue, sealing it messily.

“Okay Mom, I’m ready now.”

[Read More](http://beatthe0dds.tumblr.com/post/36940656668/sq-xmas-fic-exchange-entry-a-different-kind-of-magic)

**10\. What Good Does Wishing Do?**

“Mommy, can I go outside?” A six-year-old Regina asked impatiently while her mother, Cora, pinned up the young girl’s hair and smoothed her blue satin, miniature ball gown. 

“No, dear. You’ll ruin your pretty dress,” Cora gave her daughter an insincere smile. She knew that her little girl thought she would rather be outside playing than dancing at a holiday ball, but that when she was older and had her pick of kingdoms to rule, Regina would be thankful for her mother’s strictness.

[Read More](http://beatthe0dds.tumblr.com/post/36940654246/sq-xmas-fic-exchange-entry-what-good-does-wishing-do)

**11\. A Little Bit More**

Snow drifted lazily to the ground outside the Mills mansion, creating a scene of peaceful tranquility that flowed inside, where Emma and Regina sat in front of a roaring fire, enjoying the quiet of the evening before Christmas.

But all too soon, the tranquility was shattered.

“Mommy! Momma! It’s time! It’s time!”

[Read More](http://beatthe0dds.tumblr.com/post/36940650730/sq-xmas-fic-exchange-entry-a-little-bit-more)

**12\. A Very Swan Queen Christmas**

Sheriff Emma Swan walked determinedly down the hall, towards the Mayor’s office. She approached the secretary, Melissa, with a polite smile. “I know I don’t have an appointment. But, it truly would be a waste to turn me back around when I come bearing gifts.” Emma held up the bags of take-out that she had brought with her from Granny’s.

[Read More](http://beatthe0dds.tumblr.com/post/36940648225/sq-xmas-fic-exchange-entry-a-very-swanqueen-christmas)


End file.
